No soy tu esclavo
by Valisas del nemus insanus
Summary: Seto y Joey se encuentran en mitad de un torneo de cartas que es sus pendido por la lluvia entonces se refugian en una cabaña alli Seto intenta hacer suyo a Joey pero los recuerdos del pasado de una anterior vida comienzan a tormentarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Las ropas le pesaban haciéndole aun más difícil caminar y prácticamente imposible correr. El aguacero había traspasado por completo su camiseta pegándose a su escultural cuerpo, sus cabellos rubios se pegaban a su frente cayéndole por encima de sus ojos miel dificultando aun más su visión. El chapoteo de los pasos de Seto, tras él, se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. La cabaña de madera estaba a pocos metros, unos pocos pasos más y llegarían. La batalla que iban a comenzar él y Seto había quedado pospuesta, debido a la tormenta que había comenzado. En pocos minutos todo el cielo se oscureció y la lluvia implacable comenzó a azotarles como un cruel verdugo. Joey asió rápidamente el pomo metálico abriendo la puerta, se metió dentro de la cabaña con un ruido sordo. Seto entró detrás de él cerrando con llave.

-¿Tienes una llave de la cabaña?- Preguntó el rubio mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y se frotaba enérgicamente los brazos, para poder entrar en calor. Mientras permanecía allí parado un charco de agua se formaba a sus pies. Seto se quedó unos instantes mirándolo fijamente, serio, distante, frío y muy ensimismado ante la visión que tenía delante de sus ojos a un cachorro mojado pensó.

-Por supuesto pero te recuerdo que todos los terrenos donde se desarrolla el campeonato de cartas son míos.

La llave de la cabaña se deslizó en su bolsillo.

Seto se quitó la inmensa gabardina que al caer contra el suelo sonó como si de una cota de malla se tratara debido a que el agua había aumentado su peso se dirigió a la chimenea y encendió un fuego que en pocos segundos inundo de luz la habitación.

-Quítate esa ropa.-Dijo tajantemente sin tan siquiera mirar al rubio.

-¿¿Qué??

-Que te quites la ropa, no pienso que un perro enfermizo retrase el campeonato.

-¿Al fin reconoces que soy el mejor?-Se jactó el rubio.

-No, Joey en realidad el resultado seria el mismo jugaras o no.

-Sucio ricachon arrogante.-Replicó con los puños apretados.

-Me sorprende que sepas hilar tantas palabras seguidas.-Seto comenzó a quitarse la camisa dejándola extendida junto a sus pantalones sobre la silla más próxima a la chimenea.

Joey se volvió para encararse con él pero, se quedo petrificado ante aquella visión, frente al cuerpo delgado y firme de Seto se acercaba hacia Joey sin ningún rastro de timidez. La camisa del rubio cayó de entre sus dedos haciéndolo reaccionar. Un breve escalofrió recorrió su espalda y ya no estuvo tan seguro de que fuera tan buena idea desnudarse. Si se moría de una pulmonía no tendría que volver a escuchar a aquel ricachon odioso llamarlo perro nunca más. Joey estornudó y al instante siguiente su anfitrión le obligó a desnudarse, lo sentó sobre unas mantas en el suelo y lo dejó a solas.

Las llamas comenzaron a calentar su piel, de echo en algún momento tuvo la sensación de estar demasiado cerca, aunque en algunas partes de su piel se notaba calida, en otras parecía quemar. Tenía demasiado frío para apartarse de allí. Sentado encogió sus piernas rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos. Tras largos minutos en silencio Seto regresó con una bandeja donde portaba un par de tazas humeantes y una manta más.

Joey se puso en pie con la intención de ayudarlo pero al escucharle dejar la bandeja con brusquedad sobre la mesa cambió de opinión.

-Malditos todos.-Bramó.

-¿Qué… sucede? ¿Te pasa algo Seto?- Preguntó con temor.

-No han traído las maletas. No tenemos nada que ponernos.

-Bueno, para mañana se secara la ropa ¿no?- Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo Joey se tapó la entrepierna y el pecho, consiguiendo que Seto sonriera divertido.

-Toma. Ten cuidado no vayas a quemarte perro.

-Aiiiih. QuEMA. qUEmA.

-Te lo dije.-Habló paciente quitándole el chocolate de las manos. De nuevo el rubio pareció olvidarse de su desnudez pero Seto no, Seto era demasiado consciente de ella, dolorosamente consciente pensó.-Siéntate te lo llevare yo.

-¿Me lo llevaras?-Joey lo miró suspicaz. -¡Ya se lo que quieres!-Proclamó.-Quieres hacerme de menos como si no supiera llevar una simple taza.

Seto sonrió ante la total ingenuidad de su compañero sobre lo que realmente quería. No deseaba hacerle de menos pero si quedar sobre él. El castaño amplió su sonrisa viendo como el culo del rubio caminaba al tiempo que su propietario movía la taza de una a otra mano y profería escuetas protestas por lo caliente que estaba su contenido.

Los ojos de Joey comenzaron a cerrarse presas del agotamiento. La tarde había pasado en lo que tardaba en perder una carta en el reino de los duelistas es decir vergonzosamente rápido pero, tenia que reconocer que no lo había pasado tan mal. Durante aquellas horas solo le había llamado perro dos veces, pulgoso tres y cachorro quince. Tratándose de Seto era un buen comienzo. Les gustaban casi las mismas cosas y tenían bastante mas en común de lo que pensaban.

Seto se llevó la mano a la boca tapando un bostezo. La tarde se había esfumado en apenas un suspiro. No lo había pasado nada mal en compañía de aquel perro pulgoso.

Durante aquellas horas solo le había llamado engreído veinte veces y amenazado con pegarle otras veinte. Tratándose de Joey era un buen comienzo.

Los ojos marrones del rubio brillaban por las danzantes llamas de la chimenea. La mano de Seto se deslizó sobre la manta hasta cubrir la de Joey. El rubio adormilado no protestó. Con el sigilo de un cazador Kaiba se aproximo hasta que el rostro de ambos estuvo frente a frente. Los labios hambrientos del millonario se pegaron a los suyos para un instante después meter la lengua en su boca. Joey no le había dado permiso para aquello pero tampoco se resistió. Seto consiguió unos suaves jadeos escaparan de él. El pecho de Wheller fue cubierto por su propio cuerpo que solo se alejaba de el para colmarlo de caricias. Los dedos de Seto bajaron sin miramientos hacia su entrepierna y en aquel momento los grandes ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe.

-NO.-Gritó cuando unas imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente

"su hermana Serenity se encontraba en un altar de piedra miles de personas a su alrededor frente a él y rodeando a su hermana, sin embargo no podía ver ningún rostro ya que todos ellos estaba cubiertos por una capucha negra, de pronto Seto se acercó al altar , sin embargo había algo extraño en el sus ropas eran diferentes, antiguas una túnica egipcia lo cubría y en su cabeza un extraño gorro, sus ojos no eran los zafiros arrogantes del millonario era Seto pero parecía otra persona de pronto alzo una daga entra sus manos . El rubio intento ir hacia él para impedírselo pero algo o alguien lo retuvo, unas palabras extrañas salieron de su boca un dialecto que no conocía y sin embargo comprendía lo que quería decir.

-Sent no, no lo hagas por favor, haré lo que sea lo que quieras pero, no lo hagas.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas o no era la habitación si no su mente la que parecia adormilada , atontada dentro de su cerebro, hundiéndole en un profundo sopor , pero antes pudo ver como Seto hundía el cuchillo en el corazón de su hermana, Joey se obligo a si mismo a abrir los ojos , pero al hacerlo deseo estar muerto la sangre de su hermana se extendía por la blanca piedra del altar llegando al suelo, haciendo que Serenity exhalará su ultimo suspiro encima de aquel frío altar, en mitad de aquella gente sola, a manos de su señor, a manos de aquel a quien amo. No sabia como pero, de pronto es como si hubiera vivido dos vidas la suya como Joey y la de un esclavo del antiguo egipcio llamando Jouno , Seto se dirijo hacia él su túnica ya no era blanca si no roja, la sangre de su hermana lo había cubierto por completo. Seto o Sent o el sacerdote egipcio o quien quiera que fuera aquel hombre con el rostro de Seto se paro en frente de él su rostro pareció volverse en una mueca de perversidad sin embargo Joey parecía ver algo de tristeza en aquellos ojos azules una tristeza que desapareció rápidamente al percatarse que el rubio le miraba. Entonces Seto agarro fuertemente los cabellos del rubio y tirando de ellos situó el rostro de Joey a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Ya te lo advertí, es tu culpa que esto pase, eras y sigues siendo mi esclavo, un simple esclavo tu deber solo es hacia mi tu amor solo es para mi, te lo advertí – la boca de Seto se situó frente a su oído – Con el sacrificio de tu hermana el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules es mío, tu eres mío ahora y por siempre.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro del rubio pero, la ira fue mas fuerte en su interior, deshaciéndose de aquello que le impedía el movimiento se lanzo contra el sacerdote y de un solo golpe en su mandíbula lo noqueó, rápidamente. Seto se alzo del suelo limpiándose una pequeña gota de sangre que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Una vez más algo sujeto a Joey pero si no podía matarlo, al menos no podría acallarle.

-Yo te amaba Sent yo te amaba ¿Por qué..? – yo te amo pensó con un terrible dolor en su interior al darse cuenta que a pesar de lo que había hecho aun le quiera -YO NO SOY TU ESCLAVO, YA NO, ASÍ no, ya no soy tu esclavo - La oscuridad se cernió sobre el haciéndole volver a la realidad, al presente, a aquella cabaña ante un desconcertado Kaiba- te amo pero, ya no soy tu esclavo, te amo pero, ya no ya no soy tu esclavo, ya no.

-¿De que hablas? No eres mi esclavo.-Habló Seto zarandeándole por los hombros.-Mírame.- Le ordenó.

-Voy a marcharme de aquí.

-Puedes marcharte cuando quieras.-Las palabras no tranquilizaron al rubio.

-No te amo me oyes. Cuando lo dije pensé que eras otro.-

-Puedes amar a quien quieras.-Dijo con calma.

-Cabrón, le hiciste daño a Serenity y no voy a perdonártelo.

-Joey reacciona. Nunca le he puesto una mano encima a tu hermana ni se la pondré.

El rubio se vistió a toda prisa con sus ropas todavía hundidas por la lluvia mientras Seto hacia lo mismo.

Tas darle la llave abrió la cerradura y salió al exterior.

-Esta diluviando Joey no puedes salir así.

-Yo no me quedo con un asesino.-Respondió lleno de ira.

-Huyes por un mal sueño.

Negándose a mirarlo Wheller salió fuera de la cabaña.

De noche el bosque parecía igual miraras donde miraras.

Deteniéndose un instante trató de recuperar el aliento mientras cruzaba los brazos en busca de abrigo. A sus espaldas el sonido de una rama al romperse le sobresaltó.

-¿Seto que haces aquí?

El joven no respondió avanzando hacia él. Joey retrocedió hasta sentir el tronco de un árbol a sus espaldas. Los brazos de Kaiba se colocaron sobre la madera a ambos lados de su cabeza y sus labios acariciaron su oído. El rubio no consiguió reaccionar.

Las palabras salieron de la garganta de Seto en un tono frió pero lleno de intención.

-No eres mi esclavo pero me perteneces. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras pero no te dejare. Puedes dejar de amarme cuando tu quieras o amar a otro pero en ese mismo instante te matare. Nunca le he puesto una mano encima a tu hermana ni se la pondré pero, si no me 'aceptas'… lo haré. Así que no me obligues a ser un mal amo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa ¿Que tal estasi? sentimos mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, el caso es que se nos ha borrado dos veces todos losd capitulos que tenimos escritos de todos los fics y cuando escribimos todo por tercera vez Se nos estropeo el disco duro y perodimos Todooooooo una tercera vez , y no sabeis lo que frustra eso , bueno seguramente muchas de vosotros/as si , el caso es que entre eso y varios problemas familiares de cada una respectivamente ... no hemos podido actualizar antes perdon de verdad , en recompensa publicamos dos capitulos ya nos direis que tal esta esperamos vuestros comentarios **

**Segundo Capitulo**

Desde que ambos llegaran de nuevo a la cabaña cada uno había permanecido en un lugar diferente. Seto actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado pero al rubio todavía le angustiaban sus palabras… Aun así una parte de él lo echaba de menos.

Joey entró en la habitación guiado por aquella extraña luz titilante que se veía desde el pasillo. La estancia estaba repleta de velas que proyectaban una luz rojiza. Por instinto, probó a darle al interruptor. A la luz no le pasaba nada. En el momento en el que volvió a apagarla notó como alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces Seto?—Peguntó Wheeler.

—¿Necesitas que te lo explique?—Los labios del joven Kaiba rozaron su oreja. Con cada palabra le hacía notar como si el calor de su aliento lo acariciara. Demasiado atónito Joey no pudo más que escucharlo. —Rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos.—Le anunció con un deje juguetón. —Mis manos se colocan sobre tu pecho y mis dientes muerden… tus hombros. Mi cuerpo…—Seto hizo una pausa para morderlo otra vez.— se acopla al tuyo con tal perfección que podríamos ser dos piezas del mismo puzzle, las únicas que encajan.  
—Suel… suéltame.—Tartamudeó Joey.  
—¿A caso me lo estas ordenando?—Las manos de Seto no detuvieron su avance subiendo y bajando sobre su pecho. Al poco tiempo el rubio notaba calor en su torso por la fricción.—Me perteneces.

Como si esas palabras tuvieran poder para romper un hechizo Joey se soltó dispuesto a encararse a él. Seto lo contempló como el cazador que admira una pieza. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo alimentado por aquella sonrisa retorcida que adornaba su rostro en todo momento. Un instante después Kaiba lo sujetaba por las muñecas y lo hacía caer al suelo. Al tropezar contra la mesa una de las velas se volcó dejando caer la cera derretida en el dorso de la mano de Kaiba. Para sorpresa de Joey no solo no profirió ninguna protesta sino que Seto tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de placer.

—Me perteneces.—Repitió Kaiba. Su voz sonó rasposa, demandante.

Seto invadió la boca del rubio con su lengua. El hombre se obstinaba en resistirse como si tuviera elección. Al principio eso divirtió a Kaiba hasta que su revoltoso esclavo decidió terminar aquel beso desesperado de un mordisco. Pillado por sorpresa el joven millonario retrocedió dejando espacio suficiente a su compañero para que pudiera ponerse en pie. Aun de rodillas no apartó sus ojos del rubio mientras retiraba la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de su camisa. Apoyándose en una pierna se levantó y a Joey se le antojó, muy a su pesar, que era un ser formidable. Sus retinas brillaban pero no supo decir si por la luz de las velas o por su espíritu. Pensó en huir de su captor pero para cuando sus pies le obedecieron el cuerpo de Seto descansaba sobre la única puerta de salida. El empresario chascó la lengua en señal de reprobación.

—¿Voy a tener que volver a educarte? Eres un mal esclavo.—Los dedos de Seto jugaron con una de las llamas.

–La broma ya ha ido muy lejos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

Los labios de Seto se curvaron en una sonrisa sórdida que heló la sangre del otro muchacho. Sujetando una de las velas en su mano se aproximo de nuevo hacia Joey. Cada paso que daba hacia él su invitado lo daba hacia atrás demasiado asustado para darle la espalda. Cuando ya no hubo más cuarto que recorrer Joey quedó pegado a la pared. Sus parpados se abrieron de par en par al observar como su demente anfitrión derramaba con deleite la cera caliente sobre sí mismo. Más que el hecho de verle hacer algo así lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver aquella expresión de sumo placer que apareció en su rostro hasta que…

Seto pareció perder el equilibrio y necesitó asirse a la pared para no caer. Joey tuvo que sujetarlo.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…?—Comenzó a preguntar Kaiba. Una de las manos del joven asió su cabeza como si le doliera muchísimo mientras la otra se agarraba a Joey para no caer. Sentía calor y por un instante pensó que sería por estar tan cerca del rubio. De pronto comenzó a gritar. —¡Quema! ¡Quema!—Exclamó sacudiendo el brazo en el que el mismo se había vertido el liquido caliente.

Si en algún momento Joey había dicho que quería marcharse en aquel momento lo reiteró.

—Dios… quiero irme.

Wheeler cogió en brazos a Kaiba cuando se desmayó y cargó con él hasta su habitación. La frente del millonario estaba empapada en sudo y su cuerpo se movía como si sufriera. Al pasar un dedo para apartar el flequillo de su rostro se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre.

Sumido en un sofocante sopor Seto Kaiba comenzó a tener un sueño demasiado real.

—_Seth contempló a su esclavo, que aguardaba encadenado de rodillas, antes de volver la atención. Sus consejeros hablaban._

_No llegaba a entender por qué alguien podía venderse por salvar a otros. No entendía, como aquel hombre de cabellos rubios había aceptado ser su esclavo para proteger a la muchacha. En toda su vida solo su hermano significaba lo suficiente para hacer algo así pero nadie era como Mokuba. De nuevo sus ojos azules se posaron en su piel. Tenía moratones por la mitad del cuerpo y su labio estaba partido._

_Lo que más le dolió ver era ese par de ojos perdidos en la nada. Era como si se refugiara dentro de él._

—_¿Qué debemos hacer, Sumo Sacerdote?_

_Seth estuvo a punto de preguntar de qué hablaba hasta que volvió a darse cuenta de donde se encontraba y de quien era. Joune solo tenía aquello que se había buscado._

—_Construir el templo donde los astrónomos han indicado y sí no se retiran del asentamiento los sepultáis bajo el. _

—_Sí, sumo sacerdote._

_Al terminar se puso en pie para abandonar la estancia. Joune no tenía nada que no se hubiera buscado se repitió. Como iba a consentir que le hablara así delante de todos. No quiso castigarlo de aquella manera, como tampoco quiso matar a su hermana, pero ser el sumo Sacerdote le ataba más a su deber que a sus deseos. _

_No había tenido nada que no se hubiera buscado._

_Antes de abandonar la estancia uno de los guardias le preguntó._

—_¿Seguimos con el castigo señor?_

_Los puños de Seth se apretaron hasta casi parecer blanco y a pesar de que sus sentimientos querían que aquello parase su honor y su deber contesto por él – Sigan con el castigo, terminen y déjenlo luego encerrado en mis aposentos— terminó de decir entre dientes, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui os dejamos el tercer capitulo , espero que nos digais lo que os parece muchisimas gracias por Vuestra paciencia y muchismasssssssssss gracias por vuestros reviews , esperamos esta vez poder actualizar mas pronto , este fic y lo demás que tenemos intentaremos actualizar el fic del Dragon y el de Van helsing dentro de poco para luego actualizar todos los demás

_Capitulo 3_

—_¿Seguimos con el castigo señor?_

_Los puños de Seth se apretaron hasta casi parecer blanco y a pesar de que sus sentimientos querían que aquello parase su honor y su deber contesto por él – Sigan con el castigo, terminen y déjenlo luego encerrado en mis aposentos— terminó de decir entre dientes, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo._

En la vieja cabaña Joey comenzó a preocuparse a pensar de lo que hacia pocos minutas había pasado y el extraño comportamiento de Seto. Verlo allí recostado en la cama, mientras en su rostro solo se reflejaba una terrible mueca de dolor, como si la peor de sus pesadillas se estaría rebelando ante sus ojos, no le provocaba mas que un extraño nudo se formara alrededor de su pecho aprisionándolo. Volvió a retirar el sudor que comenzaba a acumularse en la frente del castaño, mientras los minutos pasaban y un sopor se comenzó a apoderar de Joey, su cabeza acabo posada en el pecho de Seto – "solo un segundo, solo quiero descansar un minuto" — pensó el rubio mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Sin embargo no podía dormirse.

_Abrió apresuradamente los ojos solo para encontrases encadenado a una pared , vestido con tan solo una túnica blanca o mas bien jirones de tela blanca que era lo poco que quedaba de lo que se suponía que antes era una túnica . Un terrible dolor se apodero de todo su cuerpo, en décimas de segundos, mientras comenzaba a notar como un liquido calido resbala por su labio bajando lentamente a su barbilla , sus parpados la pesaban ero su mente se negaba a cerrarlos en un acto de cabezonería e insubordinación , a pasar de que no sabia hacia quien , la visión se volvió borrosa convirtiéndose todo en un sinfín de colores marrones difuminados. _

—_Sigan con el castigo, terminen y déjenlo luego encerrado en mis aposentos._

_Fue la única voz distorsionada que alcanzo a escuchar, una voz que le produjo aún más dolor, sintiéndose traicionado , pero esto se lo pagaría , no sabia como pero su venganza no la olvidaría aquel ser que no merecía llamarse humano, alguien quien había amado , alguien por el cual hace poco tiempo estaba a dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, a protegerlo de todo , quizás el nunca le había querido, quizás el amor realmente no existía como le había dicho hace tiempo el faraón y menos entre alguien de diferente posición , esclavo y señor algo imposible . Un dolor lacerante corrió por su espalda nuevamente cortando sus pensamientos, seguida de otro golpe y otro mas, mientras notaba como su piel se iba abriendo. Y en el momento que menos esperaba alguien tiro de sus caballos hacia atrás. El aliento de un desconocido se coló por su oído _

— _Recuerda que un esclavo jamás debe dejar en evidencia a su señor los latigazos son un pequeño regalo de nuestra parte para que no lo olvides _

_Sus muñecas se soltaron mientras su cuerpo al no poder soportar su peso su desplomaba en el suelo al mismo tiempo que dejaba que su alma se encerrara en la mas profunda oscuridad donde no quería que nadie le sacara donde no sentiría mas traiciones ni promesas rotas no dolor ni soledad por que alguien que no tiene nada no tiene nada que perder._

—¿Joey? ¿Joey? despierta –dijo al principio con suavidad Seto, intentó moverlo pero el rubio seguía dormido— ¿perro? Quítate de encima deja de babear encima de mi, PERRO.

Joey despertó solo para encontrar un muy enfadado Seto Kaiba.

—¿a quien llamas perro?— dijo levantándose rápidamente.

— A ti o ves más gente en esta habitación, ni se te vuelva a ocurrir volver a dormirte encima de mí.

—No se me volvería a ocurrir dormirme encima de un ricachon como tu ni en un millón de años. — contestó mientras se dirigía a grandas zancadas hacia la puerta dando al espalda a Kaiba.

Al abrir la puerta solo pudo ver que el cielo gris descargando sin compasión sobre el bosque lo que parecía ser el segundo diluvio universal, pero no había dado dos pasos fuera de la cabaña cuando Seto cogio la muñeca del rubio para aprisionarlo contra la pared , los ojos azules del millonario brillaron nuevamente .

—¿Quién te ha ordenado levarte de encima mió?

—Joey no supo si echarse a reír o a correr, por que en aquel momento le parecía todo irreal— Tu señor ricachon.

Seth lo miró como si tratara descifrar que había tras eso ojos marrones. En su iris intuyó miedo e incertidumbre. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Por una vez tras varios siglos sin verlo no conseguía arrancarle otro sentimiento que no fuera miedo o rabia. Este no era el tipo de encuentro que esperaba. La casualidad había querido volver a juntarlos pero una vez más nada salía como quería. ¿Tan difícil era conseguir que aquel ser lo deseara tanto como lo hacia él?

Joey observó a su anfitrión con curiosidad, de pronto sus ojos se habían relajado y su mano había soltado su agarre. Seto dio un par de pasos atrás y miró ha ambos lados como si intentara averiguar donde estaba.

—¿Han llamado a la puerta?

Joey demasiado conmocionado para responder se limitó a asentir.

—Cierra la puerta Joey hace frío. Preparare algo de comer y más chocolate. No se que hora es pero empiezo a tener hambre. Siéntate aquí.

Wheeler volvió a asentir como los perritos de los coches, mientras Seto se iba a la cocina. En cuanto le perdió de vista salio corriendo a llamar por teléfono.

—¿Yugi?

—¿Si Joey donde estas?

—Estoy en una cabaña con Seto, pero algo va mal.

— ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

—No,… bueno si, pero no es eso , estar raro

—¿te habla?

—Si.

—Tranquilo quizás lo que esta es intentando abrirse un poco y hacer amigos.

—Es que me da le sensación del que al que intenta abrir es a mi.

— Si tiene un cuchillo….

—¿sí?— dijo pegándose el auricular a la oreja.

—Correee ja ja ja —dijo Yugi bromeando

— muy gracioso pero no es eso y no en ese sentido.

— ¿Con quien hablas Joey?— pregunto Seto desde la cocina

—Joey ante el miedo, solo se le ocurrió ha decir— No, no queremos nada, no nos vuelva a llamar — y colgó rápidamente.

Seto apareció en la puerta de la cocina — ¿Se puede saber con quién estabas hablando?

— ¿con nadie? — atinó solo a contestar, cuando vio un cuchillo en la mano de Seto.


End file.
